A Slow Descent
by Amber.Smile Baby
Summary: A new girl comes to South Park everyone is crushing on her. But she is only in love with one certain boy or is she? And what's the secret she is keeping from everyone? full summary inside! please r & r! first south park fanfic. Ch 2 Up!
1. The New Student

**I do not own any of the characters of South Park except Charlie Iero, her bro, her mom, and her dad. This is a marysue if you do not like marysues then i suggest you don't read if so continue on. **

**Full Summary: A new girl comes to South Park and every guy is crushing on her. At first she is a quiet girl but when she meets theboys she lightens up and becomes open minded with them. Sheis really inlove with one certain boy or isshe? Also what's this secret she is hiding from everyone.And why is Wendy Testaburger jealous of her?

* * *

**

It was 7:45 in the morning and as usual Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were waiting for the bus. Since the bus didn't come for another 5 minutes Kenny, Stan, and Kyle decided to pick on Cartman about his mom being on the crackwhore magazine.

"Hey Cartman did you see your mom on the Crackwhore magazine."

"Shut up Stan my mom is not on Crackwhore magazine!"

"Yeah dude she is the talk of the town."

"Shut up you fucking jew!"

"She is so sluttly that she can get screwed in a grocery store."

"Thats it i'm gonna kill ya Kenny!"

Eric looked at Kenny and Kenny waited till Eric did something. He didn't so Kenny slapped him in the back of the head. Kenny laughed and Eric rubbed his head. Stan then slapped him in the back of the head. Kyle slapped him too. Eric rubbed his head and said, "Oh yeah...you guys are assholes!" The bus then pulled up.

Mrs. Crabtree looked at them and yelled, "GET IN!"

They hurried up and got in. Stan and Kyle sat together and Kenny and Eric sat together. Mrs. Crabtree stepped on it and zoomed them to school. When she got there Stan got off and said, "Stupid bitch!" Mrs. Crabtree looked at him and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Stan looked at her and said, "I said i got an itch." "Oh okay." She drove off and they hurried into the classroom.

They took their seats and started talking. Stan then started eavesdropping on Clyde and Craig's conversation.

"Hey Clyde did you hear about the new student that's coming today?"

"No, is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know dude all i know is that it is coming today!"

Stan then turns to Craig and says, "Dude we have a new student coming?"

"Yeah and i'm hoping it's a girl!"

Stan turns to his friends and says, "Dudes we have a new student coming and it might be a girl or boy!"

Eric's face lights up and says, "Dude if it's a girl i got dibs and if its a boy i say we pick on him."

Kyle looks at Eric and says, "Who would wanna hook up with you?"

Kenny answers, "Nothing except food!"

Stan, Kenny, and Kyle laugh out loud.

"Okay children shut the hell up and settle down." Mr. Garrison says

"We have a new student coming today. I won't say if it is a boy or girl but it came from California and please be nice to it! Now please give a warm South Park welcome to Charlie Iero."

The classroom door opened slowly and the whole class turned their attention to the opening door. In came a girl with brown hair with highlites, emerald green eyes, light tan skin, wearing a black sweater, light blue jeans, and all black converse. She walked up to Mr. Garrison and smiled. To the guys suprise she had braces!

"Well Charlie take your seat next to Butters and Pip. Butters and Pip please raise your hands."

She turned to the class and looked to find the hands raising. She walked over to the seat and sat down. Clyde turned his attention to her hoping she would look at him. Well she did look at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved to her. She waved back and turned back to Mr. Garrison.

"Now Charlie can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Garrison asked.

She stood up and answered, "I came from San Diego, California with my mom, dad, and brother. We wanted to get away from crowed places so we came here. My dad is a police officer and my mom is a librarian. Umm...that's all i want to say." She sat back down and put her hands on the desk.

"That's a brief description of your lifestyle now lets get back to our lesson on math. Now class what does 7x7 equal to?"

"49!"

"Very good class now since it is ten minutes till recess i'm going to give you guys a little quiz on are times table. It will be on our 7's. You won't leave to recess until you finish! Now i'm going to hand them out take your time recess isn't all important!"

He started handing them out and Charlie knew her 7's already so she knew she would finish within 3 minutes. Mr. Garrison handed the quiz to her and continued on. Charlie looked at the quiz and allshe had to do was put the answer. She put her name on the paper and wrote in the answers. She raised her hand and waited till Mr. Garrison seen her hand. He looked up and walked over to her.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I am finished with the quiz."

Mr. Garrison checked her paper and seen that all the problems were right! He let her go and sat down at his desk. She slipped out of her desk and quietly walked out the door. Clyde, Craig, Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle hurried up and finished the test to get out. They ran out of the classroom as soon as they finished. Mr. Garrison tried to stop them but they ignored him.

The guys looked around the playground for her but no luck. Then Kyle seen a leg sticking out behind a tree. He looked at it closely and seen that the foot was wearing an all black shoe.He looked at the guys but they were paying no attention to him. So he slowly made his way over to her.

As he approached her he began to feel all sweaty. He wiped the sweat away and looked at her.

"Ummm...Hi!"

She looked up at him and said...

* * *

**Hahaha...cliffhanger! So how do you like the story so far? Yeah or nah?please read and review! thanks for reading stay up to date with me becuz i will update this story alot! Love ya guys!**

**KiSsEs & HuGs**

**Amby!**


	2. Lunch with the Guys

**This chapter is long i sort of got carried away! But i hope you like it!

* * *

**

"Oh umm...hi." 

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

She looked down and answered, "I don't know...i just like it here behind this tree. It's so quiet and no one disturbs you."

"But you only been here for a day."

"I know but i have a feeling that me and this tree are going to good friends."

She looked back up at him and started to giggle. He smiled at her and looked down at the floor.

"Ummm...can a take seat next to you?"

"Sure!" She scooted over and placed her hands on her lap.

He took a seat next to her and said, "...My name is Kyle."

"Kyle...that's a nice name. You already know my name though."

"Charlie...that's an awesome name, because it's a guys and girls name."

Charlie smiled and giggled a little bit.

Kyle looked at her smiled and asked, "Not to be rude but how did you get braces?"

Charlie was about to answer but the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." She got up and walked back to class.

He stood up and walked back to class too. Just as he made it to the hall...Cartman stopped him.

"Oh, looks like Kyle is sneaking to her behind are backs!"

"Shut up fatass!"

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, and Craig hurried towards Kyle and started asking questions.

Stan: "Dude what is she like?"

Kenny: "Why does she have braces?"

Clyde: "Does she wanna hang with us at lunch?"

Craig: "Is she single?"

Kyle put his hand up to make them shut up. "She is an awesome and quiet girl. I don't know why she has braces, I have no idea if she wants to hang with us, and i doubt she is single."

The boys just stood there...quiet. Clyde then spoke.

"Maybe we should let her sit with us at lunch and get to know."

"Yeah then we can ask if she is single and so she can..."

Eric then yelled, "Hook up with me!"

The boys turned their attention to him. Then Kenny said, "Yeah so your fat can keep her warm in the winter!" The boys busted out laughing. Eric walked to class and before he walked in the classroom he yelled, "Screw you guys i'm going to class!"

The boys stopped laughing and walked to class too. As they took their seats Mr. Garrison turned his attention to Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Clyde, and Craig.

"Okay boys why didn't you guys stop when i was yelling at you?"

The boys just stammered and looked dumb founded.

Eric then yelled out, "We had to go to to the bathroom really bad and if waited one more minute we could have ummm...went in are pants!"

Mr. Garrison looked at them and said, "Oh...well anyway class now let's move on to history."

The boys were relieved that he fell for that. They knew the reason but they didn't want to himiluate themselves in front of her.

"Now class who signed the Declaration of Independence first?"

Nobody raised their hands except Wendy and Charlie.

"Okay since Charlie is new Wendy let her answer it."

"But I know the answer!"

"I see that Wendy but you have to share the spotlight sometime."

Wendy mumbled to herself, "Well i don't wanna share the spotlight."

"Okay Charlie what is the answer?"

"The answer is John Hancock."

"Very good Charlie."

Wendy rolled her eyes and Cartman chuckled to himself when he heard "cock" in Hanncock. Throughout the class they learned about the Declaration of Independence. Well only Charlie, Wendy, and Tokken learned about. The boys just went off in space.

Then the lunch bell rang and the class hurried to the cafeteria. Charlie took her time and grabbed her lunchbox. She walked out of the classroom with her head down not knowing where to go. Since she knew nobody except Kyle she decided to go out and sit behind the tree again.

As she was walking with her head down she bumped into someone. She looked up and seen it was a boy wearing a red and blue coat with brown hair .

"Opps...i'm so sorry. I should have kept my head up."

"It's okay...but ummm...me and the guys wanted you to sit with us. Would you like to?"

"Well...i guess so."

"Okay then follow me."

He then turned around and said, "By the way the name is Clyde."

"Oh well it was nice greeting you in a very wierd way."

He then turned back around and walked to the cafeteria.

She followed him to what was the cafeteria. She seen kids looking at her and whispering to one another. She put her head back down and continued to walk. She them bumped into Clyde and looked up. She seen a boy in an orange coat, a boy wearing a red and blue beanie, a fat boy, a white boy, and Kyle.

Kyle looked at Charlie, smiled, and said, "Hi Charlie."

She smiled back and said, "Hi Kyle."

Clyde took a seat next to the fat kid. Kyle pushed Kenny away from him and said, "You can sit next to me and Kenny Charlie."

She walked to the otherside of the table and sat next to him. She placed her lunchbox on the table and opened it. Eric peaked his head over to see what was in. Inside was a pb and j sandwich, cheesypoofs, a cupcake, and milk. Eric licked his lips when he seen the bag of cheesy poofs.

Charlie started eating with the rest of them but she still felt uncomfortable being with boys.

Eric then couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Can I please have your cheesy poofs?"

Kyle then said, "Cartman those are hers."

"But me still hungry!"

Stan rolled his eyes and told Charlie, "Don't give them to him. His fatass doesn't need them."

She giggled and smiled a little bit. She then looked at the boy called Cartman and said "Sure..if you really want them."

Cartman grabbed then out of her lunch box and gobbled them down. She looked at him with a surprise look on her face. She didn't know he wanted those cheesy poofs so bad. She dranked her milk and looked at the cupcake. She seen Clyde looking at it so she just handed it to him.

He took it gently from her hand and ate it slowly. She then grabbed her trash and walked to the nearest trash can. As she walked away Craig quickly said, "We have to start talking to her!" Clyde said, "But we have nothing to talk about."

Kyle quickly said, "Here she comes just ask her what are her hobbies! Oh and also introduce yourself."

She sat back in her seat and closed her lunch box. She looked at them and was about to get up so she can leave but Kenny finally spoke.

"Sorry i didn't introduce myself earlier...my name is Kenny."

"Well it is nice to meet you Kenny."

"So how did you get braces?"

Kyle then yelled quietly, "Kenny!"

She giggled and said, "No its okay to ask. I don't care. I got my braces because my teeth were really jacked up and I had a bad overbite."

"Wow and now you have straight teeth."

"Yeah well sort of."

"When do you get them off?"

"In a month."

They went silent after that and then the lunch bell rang. They dumped their trays and walked to class. Charlie grabbed her lunch box and walked to class. On her way to class Craig caught up with her and started a conversation. Through out class they read a book on butterflies.

When the bell rang to go home Tweek walked up to Charlie and stared at her. She looked up and noticed him.

"Hi."

He looked sort of freaked out when she said that. So she just walked away from him slowly.

"Wait don't go!"

She turned around and said, "I have to get home. I can't stay longer or i'll miss the bus."

She didn't want to stay longer because he seem like he had a problem or he was special ed.

"Ummmm...i have to go now."

She walked out the door and to the bus. She was hoping this was the right bus since the piece of paper the lady gave her said to take this bus. She sat way in the back behind some the guy that had the problem. The bus ride home was loud and her not knowing anyone was making her feel bad.

As the bus pulled to her stop she stood up and walked off the bus. As she was walking she seen Kyle ahead of her. She wanted to walk with him but she then felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and seen the boy that asked her to stay.

"Hi...my name is...Tweek."

* * *

**Okay peeps you know what this means! Yep...you read now you review! If you would like you could give me ideas to what could happen. Okay love ya guys! **

**Love,Amby!**


End file.
